


Еще одна попытка

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, bottom!Snape, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грязные разговорчики и оргазм без рук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще одна попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Pikas10000.

— Раздвинь ноги… Шире, Северус, шире. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя. 

Снейп покорно раскинулся на постели и даже ухватился за ягодицы, предоставляя лучший обзор. Видимо, он был уже не на шутку распален недавним минетом. Макнув кончик пальца в чашку с любрикантом, Гарри осторожно погладил подушечкой подрагивающее отверстие.

— Не терпится? — усмехнулся он.

В ответ раздалось полурычание-полустон.

— Ну дава-а-а-ах! — Одновременно с нетерпеливым приказом Гарри протолкнул сразу два пальца внутрь и велел:

— На четвереньки.

Снейп проворчал что-то под нос, но приподнялся. Волосы скрыли его лицо, но тяжелое дыхание, разлившийся по плечам и даже пояснице румянец наглядно показывали, насколько он возбужден. Очень возбужден. Он напряг мышцы, словно пытаясь сильнее почувствовать вторжение, и Гарри усмехнулся. Свободной рукой он легонько провел по будто каменному члену Снейпа и пощекотал густые волоски, покрывающие яички. На порозовевшей коже ягодиц тут же проступили мурашки.

— Ох что же ты...

Не дослушав, Гарри резко двинул пальцами. У Снейпа вновь вырвался изумленный стон.

— Гарри...

— Тебе нравится? Нравится чувствовать, как я растягиваю тебя? Хочешь еще? Хочешь сильнее? 

Снейп рыкнул и попытался двинуться навстречу, но Гарри тут же замер. 

— Знаешь, ты потрясающе смотришься с моими пальцами в заднице. Даже обидно, что никто не видит тебя [i]таким[/i].

— Поттер!.. — начал Снейп строго, но дрожь предвкушения выдала его истинное отношение к сказанному.

Гарри наклонился и зашептал прямо в спутанные пряди черных волос:

— Если бы кто-нибудь только знал, как ты извиваешься, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на мои пальцы. Как ты жадно сжимаешь их внутри. Как стонешь, когда я делаю вот так, — и он снова двинул рукой, ввинчиваясь в горячее тело, поворачивая запястье, вырывая у Снейпа всхлип.

— О, пожалуйста, — прошептал Снейп. — Пожалуйста. Гарри. Я... я уже почти...

— Только представь их лица, если бы они застали нас прямо в коридоре, рядом с твоим кабинетом, возле горгульи. Там темно, но   
твоя задница белела бы в темноте, а эхо бы разносило твои мольбы... — Снейп снова всхлипнул и дернул бедрами. — О чем бы ты умолял меня, Северус? О чем бы просил? 

Пальцы Гарри скользили взад-вперед, в такт словам, и Снейп не выдержал:

— Возьми меня! Трахни! О трахни меня! О да, да, да, да-да-да... 

Мышцы снова сжались, и Снейпа тряхнуло. Один раз, другой. Дрожь не прекращалась, как и стон. Снейп уткнулся головой в одеяло и, похоже, вцепился в него зубами. Гарри не смог сдержать восторженной улыбки: оргазм без рук! У них снова получилось! 

Наконец Снейп рухнул на постель и затих. 

— Северус? — позвал Гарри, улыбаясь.

В ответ — ни звука. Тогда он аккуратно вытащил пальцы и перекатил безвольное, тяжелое тело на спину. 

— М-м-м, — сонно пробурчал Снейп. На животе у него блестели потеки спермы. 

— Пить хочешь?

— По-о-оттер, — прозвучало, как выдох. — Уйди. Чтобы я еще раз первым делал тебе мине... — Он не договорил.

— Северус?

Всхрап. 

Гарри хихикнул и, взмахнув палочкой, улегся рядом на вновь чистую простыню.


End file.
